


we are the poisoned youth

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Nino and Chloe keep their miraculous, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence-Post Season Two, Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Miraculous Team, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Yikes, akumas!, and gets arrested, dear lord looking at that title is, edgy title for a frankly not edgy fic, i wrote this for my sister's birthday and never posted it, im fucking back in this fucking fandom woohoo, in which hawkmoth fucks up, plus various classmates will get them, say thank you to that one mcu crossover i read which really got me back into ml, you get a miraculous! and you get a miraculous!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: After one insult too many from Lila, Marinette is akumatized into Miss Fortune.But…But she still has her affection for her friends, for her teammates, for her family.But she still has her drive to defeat Hawkmoth.He’s miscalculated.Direly.





	we are the poisoned youth

**Author's Note:**

> idk, wrote this for my sister's birthday back in March and just found it... so I decided to post it. If you're reading 'marble and iron', yes I'm writing chapter Two. If you're reading 'lost souls', yes I'm writing chapter three.

Marinette had fled into the bathroom after Lila’s latest set of insults. 

She could still hear the things Lila had whispered. 

_ ‘You think you’re some kind of everyday Ladybug? You’re nothing, Marinette. Nothing.’ _

“Marinette.” Tikki said anxiously. “It’s okay. Lila doesn’t know what she’s talking about!” 

Marinette trembled. “That doesn’t make it any better.” 

She didn’t feel like crying. She felt  _ mad _ . 

She didn’t see the akuma flittering through the air toward her. Tikki, anxious to calm her holder, didn’t see it either. 

The akuma landed on the necklace that Cat Noir had given Ladybug- a pair of charms on a red ribbon. 

Marinette straightened. 

“Miss Fortune.” the smooth voice said. “I am Hawkmoth.” 

She could feel him. Could tell where he was. 

“Your classmate has tormented you. Taken your friends away from you. I am giving you the power to take them back. In exchange-” 

Tikki was watching Marinette wide-eyed. She understood what Marinette was planning. 

“I bring you the Miraculouses.” Marinette finished. 

Hawkmoth smiled. 

Tikki fled into Marinette’s purse, hanging on the back of the stall. 

Marinette rose to her feet, smirking. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette hadn’t come to class yet. Alya was starting to get worried. Yeah, Marinette was late a lot, but never  _ this _ late. 

Then the door slammed open. 

A girl in a white-and-red Ladybug suit stood there. Smirking. 

A white suit with red spots, a yo-yo on her hip, mask on her face. But carrying Marinette’s purse, making it clear that this was an akumatized Marinette. 

“Good afternoon.” the akuma said calmly, eyes sweeping over the class. 

She was blocking the door. If Alya and Nino could get out somehow, they’d be able to transform and help Chloe hold her off until Ladybug and Cat Noir got here. 

“Marinette?” Adrien seemed startled. 

“Not anymore. It’s Miss Fortune now.” 

As she said this, Miss Fortune walked further into the room. At the same time, Chloe cried out her transformation words. 

Alya and Nino took advantage of the distraction to run out of the room. Adrien followed and raced off for safety someplace. 

Alya exchanged a look with her boyfriend and the two transformed. 

Meanwhile, in Miss Bustier’s classroom, Miss Fortune and Queen Bee were facing off. Miss Fortune had used her yo-yo to shut the door, thereby blocking the exit and keeping the majority of the class trapped. 

“Waiting for someone?” she asked Queen Bee, amused. “So am I.” 

“You’re not getting the Miraculous.” Queen Bee replied, causing Miss Fortune to laugh. 

Then Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace all burst into the room. Miss Fortune wheeled around to face them, starting to laugh again. 

“Here, kitty kitty.” She looked at Cat Noir, who stared at her for barely a second before he visibly paled. 

He’d seen the necklace. 

_ He knew who he’d given that to _ . 

No help was coming from Ladybug. 

“Where’s Ladybug?” Rena Rouge asked Cat Noir, who just shrugged. 

Miss Fortune moved so quickly no one had a chance to react. 

Her fingers pressed lightly against Cat Noir’s cheek, and for the first time everyone saw her bare fingertips. 

The cat-themed superhero stiffened and went still. 

“Cat Noir?” Carapace questioned. 

“Shh,  _ chaton _ .” Miss Fortune murmured. 

He closed his eyes. 

The white spread from his mask to the rest of his costume. 

He opened his eyes. 

Miss Fortune stepped back with a smile. Then, she turned to the rest of the class. 

“Who’s next?” she asked, and Cat Noir- well, Cat Blanc now- stepped to her side. 

He was smiling. 

“Cat Noir?” Carapace asked cautiously. 

“It’s Cat Blanc.” he corrected. 

_ That’s what her power is, _ Rena Rouge realized.  _ She can corrupt others.  _

_ Oh, Marinette, what happened? _

Lost in thought, she didn’t move in time. Miss Fortune’s fingers tapped her cheek. 

“No!” Carapace yelled. Miss Fortune tagged him as well. 

Queen Bee backed up, eyes widening, before she whipped out her top and started spinning it. 

“Oh,  _ Chloe _ , you can’t get away.” Miss Fortune had tagged almost everyone in the room. Her fingers closed around Rose’s wrist- the last person in the classroom but two- Queen Bee and Lila. 

“Grab her.” Miss Fortune ordered, gesturing at Lila, who shrieked as Kim and Ivan grabbed her arms. 

Miss Fortune then tagged Queen Bee and turned away as the other girl underwent her own metamorphosis. 

“Everyone, grab all of the students.” she ordered. “Bring them to me in the courtyard.” 

She walked out, smiling and humming a little tune to herself. 

“Miss Fortune, what are you doing?” Hawkmoth demanded. “You have Cat Noir under your control! Grab his Miraculous!” 

“I have a plan, Hawkmoth.” Miss Fortune answered. “I’m going to gather an army. I don’t need to grab his Miraculous yet.” 

“Ah,” Hawkmoth replied, thinking that he’d seen her plan. “You’re going to draw Ladybug to you first.” 

Miss Fortune’s lips curved into a cold smile as she adjusted her purse. “Sure, Hawkmoth.” 

_ You go on believing that _ . 

Her classmates- her  _ subjects _ \- were marching frightened students into the courtyard. Miss Fortune started turning them. 

At her command, one of them with lots of followers on social media whipped out her phone and started livestreaming. 

“Hello, Paris. I am Miss Fortune.” She smiled coldly. “Ladybug. I have corrupted your partner and the rest of this city’s heroes. Come and face me.” 

The livestream ended. 

“Now.” Miss Fortune was smiling even wider. “Time to go.” 

“You know where to go, my lady?” Cat Blanc asked her. 

“I can feel him. The Agreste house.” 

Cat Blanc’s smile wavered. “The- the Agreste house?” 

Miss Fortune nodded, giving him a concerned look. “Are you alright, kitty?” 

“Yes- yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Well?” demanded the White Queen, formerly Queen Bee. “Are we going?” 

Rena Blanc twitched impatiently, while Carapace, who had not changed his name, seemed equally on edge. 

“Yes.” Miss Fortune lifted her yo-yo. “We’re going.” 

She turned to her army. “Go to the Agrestes’ house and do your best to get in. Avoid injury if at all possible.” 

Her classmates and teachers raced away. 

The five former superheroes leaped onto the roofs. 

Hawkmoth suddenly spoke up. “Miss Fortune! What are you doing?” He sounded panicked. 

“You made a bad call, Hawkmoth. I’m Ladybug. I’m not going to suddenly start helping you because you upended my morals.” Miss Fortune scowled as she said it. 

“You-” Hawkmoth was furious. 

Miss Fortune suddenly collapsed with pain. 

“Ladybug!” Cat Blanc instinctively cried, racing over and scooping her up. 

“Keep- going.” she gritted out, feeling shockwaves of pain running through her. 

He hesitated, but nodded and kept going. 

The five of them reached the Agrestes’ house and she directed them into Gabriel’s office. 

“There’s a safe there.” Cat Blanc said, pointing at the painting. He passed Miss Fortune to Carapace and poked the painting lightly. 

Miss Fortune seized her necklace and ripped the ribbon, detransforming and retransforming into Ladybug as the pain ceased. 

She captured the akuma and used her Miraculous Cure, detransformed, and retransformed again. Meanwhile the others had returned to their normal costumes. 

Somehow, by sheer coincidence, Cat Noir managed to tap in the right code and yelped when the floor opened. The others raced to stand with him as they descended into Hawkmoth’s lair. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Miss Fortune’s army froze, confused. 

“Where are we? Adrien’s house?” Alix blinked. 

“The akuma!” Nathaniel remembered abruptly. 

“Yeah, okay, but why did we end up  _ here _ ?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkmoth lost contact with Miss Fortune. 

That shouldn’t have happened. 

Then someone entered his secret evildoing lair- er, hidden room. 

“Nathalie?” He turned. 

It wasn’t his assistant. 

Cat Noir seemed… despondent. 

Queen Bee seemed… surprised. 

Rena Rouge seemed… stunned. 

Carapace seemed… worried. 

And Ladybug seemed… determined. 

Wait. 

Where did Ladybug come from? 

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh, no. _

Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one and the same. 

Great. 

“Hawkmoth.” Ladybug said. 

He sneered. “Ladybug. Cat Noir. Queen Bee. Rena Rouge. Carapace.” 

“Good job, you know our names!” Rena chirped, applauding. 

Hawkmoth tensed angrily and lunged at them, swinging his cane. 

Four out of five did fine, but Cat Noir seemed oddly distracted. Not fighting as hard as he could. 

Then he’d used his Cataclysm on Hawkmoth’s cane. And his transformation ran down as Hawkmoth seized a long metal pole from nearby. 

And Cat Noir detransformed into Adrien Agreste. 

Hawkmoth immediately started thinking some very colorful words. 

Ladybug choked. 

Plagg dove into Adrien’s shirt for some cheese, because apparently Adrien keeps cheese in a secret inner pocket of his shirt. 

Adrien gave Hawkmoth a dead-eyed stare. 

Plagg emerged and poked Adrien’s face several times in rapid succession. Adrien rallied and retransformed, ignoring everyone’s slack-jawed shock. 

Ladybug shook off her shock and refocused. Together, the five of them easily defeated Hawkmoth, even when Mayura arrived to help him. 

It wasn't a surprise. His identity. 

Mayura was only a little bit of a surprise. It made sense, after all, for the Peacock to be Gabriel's assistant. 

Of course, the rest of the world found it quite a shock. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace decided it was only fair to reveal their own identities, which… caused a  _ bit _ of an uproar. 

First Gabriel Agreste turned out to be Hawkmoth, then his son turned out to be Cat Noir. 

And  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ was  _ Ladybug.  _

With the reveals of who Rena Rouge and Carapace were, less shock followed. They weren't as well known, after all, and so it was mostly their classmates and families that reacted to  _ that _ . 

They kept their Miraculous. And as for Nooroo, he clearly needed a good holder to show him the world, and the team unanimously decided on Marc Anciel. He made a pretty good Metamorphosis. 

Oh, and most of Miss Bustier's class ended up with Miraculous. 

Those poor kwamis had been stuck inside the box for so long, they deserved some time in the real world.

Lila didn't get a Miraculous. She asked, and Marinette laughed at her. 

The Peacock Miraculous went into the box while Master Fu researched how to fix it. Duusuu joined the kwamis that had elected to stay inside. 

All was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
